Just like you smile baby....
by cubic
Summary: Mimi found out that Matt had kissed Sora...! whatever happens next? no flammers please!!! ^^


Just like you smile, baby....  
  
Disclaimer: I DID NOT OWN Digimon...! I wish i am! But i'm not! ^^; Neither i'm also not the daughter of the one who owns the characthers, etc...   
  
Note from Naruku: I am so sorry! ^^; that is used UK's english! not the American's one! if you are using the American's please forgive me! i know that some of the words, spelling are quite different! :P plus i don't check the spelling and punctuation (i dunno if i spelled it right!) in this story..   
The title is AGAIN i took from Mai Kuraki's song title, just like you smile baby, i DID NOT OWN that song! okay? (you could buy her album she got A VERY GOOD song title that you could use as your story title! ahahahah! ^^)  
  
  
''Mimi!'' Takeru cried as he run towards mimi.  
''Yes, Takeru?'' Mimi said.  
''Tomorrow my brother come back from *** (i dunno which country i am gonna choose just called it *** okay? ^^;)!'' Takeru says.  
''Huh...?'' there's a silence for a moment...  
''REALLY?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS I AM WAITING FOR HIM!'' mimi cried happily, dancing around the room like a crazy frog.  
''But, before that mimi, you better go to the airpot now 'cause he will arrived at 3'o clock'' Takeru says  
Mimi looked up at her wach it was 2:30!  
''Oh no! i better hurry!'' Mimi cried, whizz to the bathroom....  
*******  
  
  
Mimi already arrived in the airpot with Takeru. 2 of them were searching for Matt. The place was been crowded by peoplo who's walking for about a million times. Mimi was tired searching for Matt then she looks at her watch, it's already 4'0 clock! darn! i must eat the time for my shower! how stupid am i! Then suddenly, Mimi saw Matt. Not only Matt but she saw Sora was DOING SOMETHING to Matt. Mimi watched closely and.. that's the end of Mimi's life... They ARE k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!! Mimi was fainted seeing what they are doing...   
Then just that, Matt saw Mimi.  
''Oh hi mimi! wha-?''  
Mimi's on the floor, she was sleeping... (NOTE: i forgot what word is for somebody who's shock and then like fell asleep email me please at sherry_hibara@lovemail.com to tell me! so i could change it! ^^; thanx!)  
*************  
  
  
''Mimi? mimi? are you 'kay?'' Sora says shaking her body.  
''Huh..?'' Mimi says, she was in the car already after seeing an '' EXTRAORDINARY'' sight. Mimi found at that she was sitting in Matt's laps. But this still couldn't cure her.   
''Are you sick Mimi?'' Sora asked again.  
''Well, not really but... i just you know stressed out'' Mimi says  
''Why don't you tell me at first?'' T.K asked  
No reply....  
''Okay, okay that's enough Mimi just go to sleep we all will take care of you when we all already arrived in your house'' Matt says kiss Mimi's forehead.  
Mimi's eyes were almost flooded with tears and she hold Matt's jacket too tightly and she did not let it go until all of them already arrived in Mimi's apartement. (Mimi lives in Japan again of course but she lives all alone not with her parents anymore)  
  
'cause Mimi was still shock, she couldn't get up so, Matt have to carry her (uahuhahu i wish i was mimi! *sobb*)   
''This is Mimi's apartement? cool!'' Yolei cried. As they reached the lift, Sora asked: '' Mimi which number is the-?''  
''Uhm.. press... ng... number... 122'' Mimi say.   
''Whuaa..? 122? that's the very highest of all...!'' Sora cried as she pressed button number 122.  
As they finally reach the ground of 122, Mimi give Sora the key to go inside.   
Then , Matt, put down Mimi in her bedroom. Mimi's face was reddish madly...   
''Mimi?'' Kari asked, '' Do you want to go out to have dinner wiht us? i hope you are okay....''  
''Well... i'm okay! believe me! i am okay!'' Mimi says, her face was madly reddish.   
Matt feel Mimi's forehead, '' Mimi, i think you got fever but not really high''   
''But i!!!''Mimi cried.  
''I, I guess we do the dinner tomorrow night i am sure tomorrow you feel okay'' Matt says, '' Okay this night i will take care of Mimi, you guys could go home now! Bye!''  
''Bu, but...'' TK cried,  
''It's okay! i could handle your best friend!'' Matt interuped, pushing all of his friends outside and then locked the door from the inside.  
''Matt... i am okay...'' said Mimi, ''You should go home, Now.... 'cause i think i will make you...  
''Mimi! you will get even sicker if i didn't take care of you! besides, i haven't seen you smiling, baby...'' Matt says lean foward to Mimi, ''Smile for me please?''  
Mimi tried to smile but it wasn't the smile but the tears, tears flooding in her eyes and down to her cheeks...  
''Mimi?'' Matt asked, ''What's wrong? don't you smile like to smile? like an angel?"  
'' No, because, because... hikss,..'' Before Mimi could answer Matt interupted her by hugging her and Matt's head was in Mimi's breast, holding her really..... tightly....  
''Matt? huh..?'' Mimi blushed, ''Get off! i, i...''   
Mimi could feel that Matt was kissing her breast. Mimi tried to move out but, Matt's energy was too powerfull and too strong...  
''Matt...?'' Mimi whispered, ''ehm... could you please let me go...?"  
Matt was letting her go and now, he lean closer to Mimi and he's now touching Mimi's cheeks with his both hands.   
His lips are touching the top of Mimi's. No air that they are breathing in. They just concentrated (i dunno if i spelled it right! ^^;)on their 'FRENCH' kiss.. UHmm.. this is a vanilla french ice cream as Mimi tasted Matt's tounge... lips to lips tongue to tounge.... . Finally they broke up carefully, looking at each other....   
Mimi was breathing fast for air after the kiss. Also Matt...  
''Matt, do you want a cup of tea? i will make one for you'' Mimi smiled as she going to the kitchen, ''I'm okay now''  
''Are you sure? or you need help?'' Matt says  
''Positive'' Mimi smiled.  
  
  
  
As Mimi already finished making the tea, '' Matt'' Mimi says putting her mug down...  
''ýes?'' Matt says  
''Are you doing something in the airpot with Sora that is the almost the same as we didi just now?''  
Matt stared at Mimi, ''What do yo-?''  
''Just answer it honestly i won't get mad... you could go with her if you want to from now..''  
Matt was laughing, ''Mimi? what are you talking about...? we are not kissing! ^^''  
''Then...?'' Mimi's crying, ''what is it?''  
Mimi's strarted to hit Matt  
''Oh it's just we are whispering, Mim! i think you need glassess! ^^; okay how far when you see us?''  
''Well, 10 meters away...''  
''See???'' Matt smiled, his head was on Mimi's lap, '' People can't see things clearly if it's more than 10 ometers ^^ even rabbits can't!''   
Mimi was feeling entirely happy, over excited and that kind of thing...   
''And here, i bought you a present'' Matt says, handing a necklace which got a crescent moon symbol...  
''Hope ya like it! It's really cheap i'm sorry Mim...''  
''Who cares? if it's cheap or what, i just loved it! i also brought you a present here!'' Mimi says grab Matt's head and kiss him on the lips really solidly, lips-to-lips tongue-to-tounge... Matt feels that there's a mint gum on Mimi's lips... Mimi's and Matt's eyes were shut really tightly... Happy tears come out from Mimi's eyes...  
They broke up finally with a smiley face on Mimi....  
''That's a nice present Mim! And you give me another present too just now''  
''Huh..?''  
''That is, you angel smile Mim, Just like you smile baby...'' Matt smiled  
''And back to my heart baby...'' Mimi says   
Then two of them kissed again ''FRENCHING'' on their lips and tounge-to-tounge... Matt found the buttons in Mimi's clothes, then slowly he began to unbottonned it and take off the clothes then slowly Matt kissed Mimi's neck...  
Mimi also unbottoned Matt's bottons in his shirt.... Take off his clothes and... they kiss and kissss.....  
END~~~!!!!!  
  
bah.. i dunno if i dun it better or not... *sobbss* It takes 2 days to make this awful story... hope ya like it... -_- (i think it's imposiblle for you guys to loved this story! :P) Thank you very much to read this fic! i am really happy! plus please make a review of this fic... thanks guys! it makes me more happier! ^^  
nArUkU...~~   



End file.
